Payback
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: Dean and Cas decided to get some payback on Sam and Gabriel. Established Destiel and the starts of Sabriel. Very cute.


**Payback**

Cas and Dean were sitting in the front seat on the Impala just outside a graveyard. It was a warms summers day and the sun was starting to set. They had just finished a hunt (simple salt and burn) which had gone a lot easier than expected. Most likely because the archangel, Gabriel, had tagged along.

'_He had been tagging along a lot recently' _Dean thought to himself.

Sam and Gabriel were out in the field now. Sam had accidently hit Gabriel in the back of the head with the shovel and it had resulted in a wrestling match. Of course it had not affected Gabriel, just bent the shovel. Dean laughed as Gabriel pinned his younger brother to the ground with ease.

"I have an idea Cas." Dean said, smirking.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked.

Cas had been watching the older hunter intensely. There was no reason behind it; he just enjoyed looking at Dean. He loved Dean's deep green eyes and the way his face was perfectly shaped.

"I think Sammy and Gabe love each other and just don't know it. You know, just like we were." Dean said, smiling at the memories.

"It would seem so." Cas answered, finally turning to look at the two men.

"I think we should help them." Dean said, winking.

"In the same way Gabriel helped us?" Cas said, finally catching on.

"Exactly. Call it…payback!" Dean laughed.

Dean turned to watch the fight once again. Sam had finally managed to pin Gabriel down and was now tickling him. Gabriel was begging for Sam to stop. Who would have thought such a powerful being that could kill someone without breaking a sweat, had a weakness to being tickled?

Sam leapt into the dark room. He was sure he had just seen someone…or _something_ move. He was also pretty sure of the loud crash he had heard.

"Is that you Sasquatch?" A voice called.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, flicking on the light.

There, sprawled out in the middle of the room, was Gabriel. He was tangled up in some string which had come from goodness knows where.

"Um…some help?" Gabriel asked timidly.

"You need help?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelieve.

"I was flying over Norway…and then…poof." Gabriel said.

"Poof?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah. Everything stopped working. I was falling and the next thing I know I was here." Gabriel desperately explained.

Sam sighed and bent down to help the poor angel. The string was pretty tightly wrapped around.

"Where did this string come from?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Gabriel wailed.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Sam sighed.

He stopped untying the angel to give him a rather unimpressed look.

"No I swear!" Gabriel snapped.

"Well you are 'The Trickster'" Sam pointed out.

"And I would never put myself in the vulnerable position." Gabriel scoffed.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to untying the helpless angel. Suddenly he felt something push him in the back and he flew forwards onto Gabriel.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled.

"Wow I know you adore my prefect face, but personal space." Gabriel muttered into Sam's hair.

"I got pushed!" Sam snapped.

"This just keeps getting weirder." Gabriel said to himself.

There was a flutter of wings and Cas and Dean appeared in the room.

"Are you two behind this? And why can't I get away?" Sam asked, trying to move away from Gabriel.

"Take this as payback from when you locked us in that cupboard." Dean simply answered.

"Wait…are you trying to hook the two of us up?" Gabriel yelled, suddenly realising what was going on.

Dean smirked and turned to Cas.

"I think you should leave them there to they sort it out." Dean said.

"Good idea Dean." Cas agreed.

Cas was enjoying pranking his brother for once. Gabriel on the other hand was regretting pranking his little brother.

"So you don't love each other?" Dean asked when things weren't going anywhere.

Dean cracked up laughing when both blushed and looked the other way, neither denying the feelings they clearly had.

"How about you give us a few minutes in private Deano?" Gabriel said, trying to be cocky.

Dean shrugged and pulled Cas out of the room. Least Cas could tell him what was going on.

Gabriel decided to speak first. "So I was that obvious to those two then."

Sam turned and gawped at the angel below him. He didn't know what to say…or what to do.

"But…you're an angel." Was all he could muster.

The hope on Gabriel's face vanished, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"It seems to be working for Cas and Dean." He muttered.

"This is just all so strange you know? I don't want you to end up like Jessica. People I care about always get hurt." Sam explained.

"Hey I understand. But you're not denying I care about you?" Gabriel asked.

Sam just chucked.

"I think they need to be closer together." Dean whispered to Cas.

Cas grinned and obliged. Sam's eyes widened in horror as he realised he was being pushed down further towards the angel. His elbows gave way and he was completely sprawled out on Gabriel. Their noses were touching, and if either were to move, their lips would touch. Gabriel decided he was fed up of waiting for Sam to make a move and closed the very small gap. The kiss was quick, like a teenager's awkward first kiss at prom.

"It seems I have control of my body again." Sam breathed.

"The string is also gone." Gabriel pointed out.

"So are we like…you know? You didn't do it just to free us?" Sam asked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Gabriel groaned.

Sam smirked and pulled the angel into a wild passionate kiss. From the other room Dean and Cas high fived each other.

Payback was sweet.


End file.
